vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Drug law
Drug law, in the most common use of the term, deals with the laws which restrict or regulate the use of drugs for recreational, non-medicinal purposes. Alcohol No restrictions *'Feniz' — there are no restrictions on the purchase or consumption of alcohol. However, there are judges meting out increased punishments for crimes or other contraventions committed "while excessively drunk". *'Wesmerité' — there are no significant restrictions on the purchase or consumption of alcohol. However, there are fines if caught driving while "excessively drunk" and jail terms for "drunk driving" which results in an accident. Disorderly conduct due to drunkeness is not tolerated. Police are quite strict in these matters and drinkers are encouraged by a government campaign to drink responsibly and to use public transport, a designated driver or cabs, and not to drive after a few. *'Xochimechatl' — there are no significant restrictions on the purchase or consumption of alcohol. Some restrictions * — an age limit of 15 applies to buying or consuming alcohol. * — an age limit of 15 applies to buying or consuming alcoholic beverages. Public intoxication is a crime, punishable by fines. * — no age limits on the purchase and consumption of alcohol in private. The age limit for public consumption is 18. Operating motorized vehicles under the influence of alcohol is considered a violent crime felony, regardless of whether it results in an accident or not. * — an age limit of 15 applies to buying or consuming alcohol, and it is illegal to be intoxicated in public. * — an age limit of 16 applies to the purchase or consumption of alcoholic beverages. Public intoxication and driving while intoxicated are criminal acts. Alcoholic beverages are subject to an excise tax. *'Mari'im' — the government imposes restrictions on the maximum alcohol content of any beverage sold commercially, although the traditional drink kutu'a, which excedes this limit, can be made at home to be shared among friends. Public intoxication is subject to a fine if it is deemed disruptive. * — an age limit of 15 applies to buying or consuming alcohol. No further restrictions. * — an age limit of 15 applies to buying and consuming alcohol. Stiff penalties exist for buying or providing alcohol to minors. Public intoxication is against the law. Driving while intoxicated is a serious offense. * — an age limit of 18 applies to buying or consuming alcohol. * — an age limit of 21 applies to buying or consuming alcohol, however it is illegal to be 'drunk' in a public place. * — an age limit of 18 applies to buying or consuming alcohol. * — an age limit of 18 applies to buying or consuming alcohol except as part of certain traditional religious ceremonies. Prohibited *? Tobacco No restrictions *'Wesmerité' — there are no restrictions on the purchase or use of Tobacco: It is a common habit. *'Xochimechatl' — smoking is not regulated by any jurisdiction, although it is relatively rare in any case. Some restrictions *'Aethelnia' — smoking is legal, but is subject to restrictions. Besides the age restriction of fifteen, it is not legal to smoke anywhere other than a private residence, or in designated public zones. Advertising is illegal, excluding at the point of sale. Private health insurance is more expensive for smokers. Taxes on cigarettes are extremely high. *'Allacoa' — an age limit of 15 is imposed for the purchase or use of tobacco products. Smoking is generally legal anywhere in the nation, including most restaurants and public buildings, but it is left to the individual business to set smoking policies. Tobacco use is among the highest on Vexillium. As a result, tobacco taxes have been increased ten fold since 301 AP in an effort to curb tobacco use. *rightFeniz — smoking is prohibited in the vicinity of petroleum sites or refineries - mind the special traffic sign shown on the right - and below the age of 16. * — no age limits on the purchase and consumption of tobacco on private property. Smoking tobacco or other substances in public and in any establishment other than those specifically designated as smoking establishments is banned, regardless whether indoors or outdoors. Tobacco advertising is not permitted in any form, including all kinds of e-cigarettes and similar e-smoking devices. Approved e-smoking devices are permitted in public outdoor places. *'Lendosa' — smoking is legal, but is subject to extreme restrictions. Besides the age restriction of fifteen, it is not legal to smoke anywhere other than a private residence, and even there, it is illegal to smoke in the presence of someone who objects. Advertising is illegal, including at the point of sale — cigarettes must not be visible until asked for. Smoking-related illnesses are not covered by the state medical system, and it is illegal for private health insurance to cover them either. Taxes on cigarettes are extremely high and rise frequently. The government has stated an intent to ban smoking outright before 315 AP. * — age limit of 16 to purchase or consume tobacco products. Smoking is prohibited in government buildings and on government property. Tobacco is subject to an excise tax. * — smoking was once considered illegal. Nowadays, it is restricted to those above the age of 15, and public places either have a smokers-only section (such as restaurants) or simply ban it. * — smoking is legal for any person over the age of 16. Public smoking bans exist in all public buildings and in hospitals or other healthcare facilities. Individual businesses decide if they wish to ban or allow smoking. * — smoking is legal, but restricted to those over the age of 18. Smoking is not permitted in most public buildings, restaurants, shopping malls, and other such buildings. * — smoking is legal, but restricted to those over the age of 18. New laws were introduced in 307 making it illegal to smoke in the direct presence of minors. * — smoking is legal, but restricted to those over the age of 18. Smoking is not permitted in public buildings, restaurants, shopping malls, and other such buildings. * — smoking is legal, but restricted to those over the age of 18. Cigarette advertising is illegal, and taxes are quite high. Prohibited *'Mari'im' — smoking is illegal, with tobacco being placed in the same category as drugs such as cannabis. Possession of tobacco risks a fine, while smugglers risk the death penalty. Other non-medicinal drugs (eg. cannabis, heroin, cocaine, LSD) No restrictions *? Some restrictions *'Aethelnia' — cannabis and most party drugs are legal, but drugs considered more dangerous, such as cocaine, are not. An age restriction of 16 applies. *'Feniz' — cannabis and most party drugs are legal from the age of 16, but drugs considered more dangerous, such as cocaine, are not. Heroin is illegal except for use as medicine. Judges are generally meting out increased punishments for crimes or other contraventions committed "while under the influence of drugs". * — Cannabis is legal and subject to the same rules as regular tobacco products - it may be grown and consumed in strictly private settings. All other drugs are legal to be consumed in private only, but individuals found to have traces of these drugs in their systems at any time will be excluded from any and all RealmsGovernment-supported welfare and medical benefit programs until they are proven to be drug-free. Operating motorized vehicles under the influence of any drug is considered a violent crime felony, regardless of whether it results in an accident or not. * — cannabis, cocaine and LSD are legalized and purchase and consumption are restricted to those 18 years and older. These drugs are subject to a heavy excise tax and are sold only at regulated, permitted dispensaries. Public intoxication or driving under the influence are criminal acts. *'Neoliliana' — the legality of drugs is based on how much harm they are considered to do. Currently, cannabis is legal, but drugs considered more dangerous, such as cocaine, are not. *'Ordland' — cannabis is legal to grow and use, although not to sell. An age restriction of 16 applies. * — Cannabis is legal for growing, selling, buying and use by all those above 15 years of age. There is also no restriction for daime, a plant-derived drug used in Mezapatist religious rituals. Importing and exporting of both cannabis and daime is forbidden. The production and sale of any other non-medicinal drugs is forbidden - altough the use of them is not. *'Trinia' — cannabis is legal to grow and use, although not to sell. An age restriction of 18 applies. Other drugs are mostly illegal. *'Wesmerité' — most drugs are legal in small quantities, but must be purchased from a government approved pharmacist. Drugs deemed too destructive and harmful, like Crystal Meth, are banned. Users are informed upon purchase of the health risks and available treatments and services. Like alcohol, the police will not tolerate driving under the influence or disorderly conduct resulting from drug use. This policy is part of new measures introduced in 304 to undermine organized crime and reduce drug addiction or, at least, mitigate it's more damaging social and personal effects through regulation and information. Most major cities have safe injection sites where addicts can "shoot up" under the watch of medical staff and counsellors. *'Xochimechatl' — most jurisdictions either permit the use of cannabis or fail to enforce what prohibition might exist. Other drugs may be legal in some jurisdictions. Authorities do not intervene when the Inxichtlincuicatl cult makes use of hallucinogenic drugs in its rituals. The Order of Calacoayan, the de facto police force in areas outside the control of regular authorities, is opposed to drug use, and may confiscate drugs it finds, but it does not typically punish offenders. Prohibited *'Allacoa' — aside from alcohol and tobacco, all other drugs are illegal in the nation. Major drug law reform was passed in 303 imposing stiffer penalties for the illegal use of drugs. Individuals selling or trafficking illegal drugs can receive the death penalty if convicted. *'Altland' — it is illegal to produce any intoxicating substance that has not been part of Altlandic tradition for "time immemorial". This includes the vast majority of non-medicinal drugs. *'Lendosa' — the production, sale, and use of non-medicinal drugs is forbidden. Such drugs are grouped into classes of severity, with penalties varying accordingly. *'Mari'im' — the production, sale, and use of non-medicinal drugs is forbidden. Punishments are severe, and in the case of manufacturers or smugglers, can lead to the death penalty. *'Rovens' — not explicitly illegal (except for bureaucrats or military personnel), but covered by "general health regulations". In the de facto autonomous Patakia region, strongly prohibited, with traffickers risking the death penalty. * — the production, import, export, sale, and use of non-medicinal drugs or other substances is illegal. *'Somery' — the production, sale, and use of non-medicinal drugs is illegal. *'St. Samuel' — the production, importation, sale, and use of non-medicinal drugs is forbidden, with laws strictly enforced. * — the production, sale, and use of non-medicinal drugs is forbidden. However, some of the drugs which are prohibited for recreational use are available for medicinal purposes, with a prescription from a doctor. *'Ulanova' — the production, sale, and use of non-medicinal drugs is forbidden. However, some of the drugs which are prohibited for recreational use are available for medicinal purposes, with a prescription from a doctor. *'Utania' — the production, sale, and use of non-medicinal drugs is forbidden, although the severity of penalties varies between states. *'Zartania' — the production, sale, and use of non-medicinal drugs is forbidden, with laws strictly enforced. Category:Law